Daydream
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Daydreaming is a short-term detachment from one's immediate surroundings, during which a person's contact with reality is blurred and partially substituted by a visionary fantasy, especially one of happy, pleasant thoughts, hopes or ambitions, imagined as coming to pass, and experienced while awake. Sometimes, when life gets to you, even a pale goth can daydream. Jori.


Disclaimer: I don't own, just play around with. _Schneider's Bakery_ and Nickelodeon own these characters.

Warning, I wrote this over a couple of hours while doing something else, so there will be a lot of errors. You have been warned.

:}

Jade walked into her home, the modest house she and her lover had acquired with the hep of the police auction. Cheaper then expected, the home was probably worth far more then she paid for it. 'Still, as long as I make the payments, pay off the mortgage, this house is ours.' She told herself. 'After all, we wanted, no needed a house.' A tired sigh escaped her lips as she looked around, inwardly bracing for the impending chaos. A smile played on her pale lips. Part of her wanted to change out of her dark blue skirt suit, ditch the heels, and just relax at home. Another knew it as already to late for that.

"MAMA'S HOME!" Echoed off the walls, as her brood rushed in from the back yard. Jade quickly ditched her heels, giving her better balance, while losing four inches of height. She didn't have time to put on her slippers, not yet. Not with what was coming. A quick glance confirmed that naturally, her wife was no where to be seen.

'Bet she's watching through the kitchen window.' Jade speculated as she braced for impact, the small bodies rushing at breakneck speeds towards her, literally as fast as their little legs would carry them.

David was able to skid to a stop just shy of the pale girl, but Tawney, being two years younger and new to this whole running thing, couldn't. However, Jade had anticipated the smaller girls limits, and had kneeled down to scoop the two year old up in her arms, kissing the toddler's face as she lifted.

"Hay, I wanna be lifted too." David, the four year old, cried. He hadn't yet realized the duties of an older sibling, and being almost a baby himself, wanted his parents attention. Tawney, meanwhile, was giggling.

Jade sighed again as she placed the squirming girl down to pick her more sturdy boy up, spinning him around and kissing him on his dirty face. "My my, someone needs a bath." She said.

"Can I have all my bath toys?" He asked, still at that age where taking a bath is exciting.

"Maybe after dinner." Jade told him. "After I get your sister cleaned up." She smiled down at her youngest, enjoying how Tawney comes to life at home. 'She's so shy when we're away from home. Nowhere near as bold as David.' That thought warmed her. Each child had their own personality, and already, she could see who was going to be what kind of person. 'Of course, those early indicators are rarely correct, but it's still nice to see that they're people, and not just dress up dolls, like so many people seem to think they are.'

Jade never once admitted how she'd felt about her father in law, that in a shot time he'd become more of a parent to her then her own. It was why she'd wanted to honor that man by naming her first son after him. However, without anyone knowing her feelings, she was able to pull of a trick of sorts, allowing her wife to choose the fist child's name in return for naming their daughter. "You know what you two need?" She asked.

"What? What?" David asked, even thought he probably knew.

"Yea, what?" Tawney echoed, not sensing what was about to happen.

"You both need a good pre-dinner tickle." Jade proclaimed as she reached down and pulled her boy over towards the couch, launching in with her tickle bunny attack.

Soon, Jade had both children laughing, each squirming to get away, even as she held them down by the barest of margins. Her greater strength, mass, and leverage was aided by the fact that kids are often insanely ticklish. 'You just have to be careful of the thrashing, cause while it's not that painful getting hit by them, it happens, and no one likes a foot in the mouth.

"Jade." Tori said, alerting the pale girl to her presence. The tanned girl was dressed in a simple house dress, managing to look both matronly, and sexy as hell. Her hair was up in a messy bun, while the apron she wore was a simple white one that read "Home is where the heart is." She looked perfect.

"Hi babe, how've you been?" Jade asked, standing, her children still exhausted from the savage tickling they'd endured.

"Oh, you know, home with two kids, cooking dinner." Tori said as airily as she could, smiling, seeming to enjoy her life, even if being a parent could be a lot of hard work. "How's my princess."

Tori knew Jade hated being called princess, but did so anyways, as a form of endearment, as well as to let her lover know she wasn't as relaxed as she'd like to be. The only problem was Tawney was getting old enough to react.

"I wanna be a princess." The two year old protested.

"Oh, baby, to us, you are." Jade assured the fidgety child. 'Please, no crying. I just got home.' She silently begged. However, she didn't have too. Two year old's may sometimes be subject to meltdowns, but usually the bounce back after whatever tantrum they may throw. That night, the youngest seemed happy with being their princess.

"You know, after dinner, there's something I'd like to show you." Tori said, managing to make her voice sound just a touch sexier, even as she gestured for them to get the kids into the kitchen.

"Is it something I've seen before?" Jade asked, smiling, while hoping for a child visit free night. Her children had been taught to sleep in their own rooms, but sometimes it didn't take much for them to invade their parents bed.

"Doesn't mean you won't wanna see it again." Tori teased.

"So looking forward to it." Jade almost growled. 'Yea, life is good...' She started following her wife into the kitchen, for an informal dinner with her family.

"Miss West?" A voice called out, pulling the goth from her daydream. "Miss West, we're almost there."

Jade's eyes snapped back into this reality, letting go of the fantasy that had become more and more prevalent as of late. She had been staring out the window, but hadn't seen a thing. "So, what should I expect?" She asked.

"The usual." Mark, her management companies representative, said. He was sitting across from her, in theory to brief her on what was about to happen, but in reality it was just a safe place to sit. "A Q and A on your new projects, some meet and greets with some power players, and a party that no, you won't be able to duck out of early."

"Groan." Jade said, making her feelings clear.

"Most people would love to have what you have, miss West." Mark reminded her. "Best not to let the small inconveniences of life get in the way of you making money. After all, that's what our agency wants for all of us. You make money, and we make our cut of your money."

"Yea, but all that time I worked so hard for this, no one told me that it wouldn't be any fun." Jade griped. It wasn't something net for her. The goth had a reputation for being ungrateful. Her fans, however, just saw it as her hunger for more, the hunger that helped fuel her many projects. In a short time, she was responsible for multiple hit movies and shows. It made her everything she'd wanted to be, back in high school. Rich, famous, and desired. People anted to be near her, just because things happened around her. Even the meet and greet with movers and shakers from the entertainment industry was more for them then her.

"Get through this convention, and you can have all the fun you want later." Mark promised her. "We have a selection of costumes you can wear that will conceal your identity, and allow you to roam the convention floor, should you choose. We even have a couple of costumed for your bodyguard, cause cosplay is for everyone these days." It was statements like that one that made her want to throw scissors at this man.

"Um, Miss West?" Cherie stepped in, hoping to prevent another incident. "Um, care t share what this one was about?" She asked in that high voice that reminded Jade of Cat. Cherie was childlike in so many ways, even if her body hadn't quite agreed with that image. At five four, with a tight curvy figure and largish breasts, Cherie looked and sounded like a lot of sick men's fantasies.

'I have to keep her on a tight leash, cause she like an ally cat, only there are times the cat isn't in heat.' The producer reminded herself. It seemed, Cherie only resembled Cat in a couple of ways, including looking innocent, and that high voice. Jade blinked her blue eyes, and realized she'd been asked about her fantasy. "A normal life." Jade replied. "One where I'm married to my high school rival, we have two kids, a house in the burbs, and I wear a fucking blue power skirt suit."

"That rival, if my notes are accurate, is singer and minor celebrity Tori Vega, late of Celebrity Sleepover." Mark said. "I was led to believe you two didn't get along."

"I fucked my bully." Cherie said. "It seemed the easiest way to deal with her. Of course, not into girls, but sometimes, you just go with the flow, right?"

"Tori's still with Beck." Jade said, trying not to let her hurt color her words.

"Not according to my notes." Mark said. "They say..."

"Oh god, whats with the notes?" Jade groaned.

The agent gave a sigh. "They say she and Beck broke up, and she's expressed interest in women before, so..."

"So, you can make this fantasy a reality, just like the last one you had." Cherie said, smiling that innocent smile.

"Yea, but a double chocolate sundae is a lot easier fantasy to make happen." Jade told her assistant.

"I'll send her some flowers." Cherie said. "I think she'd be open to something. I mean, look at you. Plus, you have everything she wants. Fame, money, and you don't have to appear on reality television to keep your name in the press."

"I want to get my name out of the limelight." Jade snapped. Then, a touch calmer. "I want the simple life."

"No you don't." Mark countered. "That sitcom life just looks really good right now. What you want is that feeling, the family, the lover."

"The wife." Cherie clarified.

"And I think your assistant is right, you should pursue this." The agent finished. "If nothing else, you can write this, make it into some kind of fluffy sitcom. But for now, send the flowers, and lets get the ball rolling on you and miss Vega, cause I think it'll do your numbers good."

Jade huffed. "This isn't a business interaction." She threw all the darkness she could int her voice.

Mark just let it slide off, a trait that made him very successful at working with celebrities like jade West. "Not for you." He said, string the pot.

"Look, I'll gt on this, but you, you gotta get your game face on, cause we're here." Cherie said. Outside the limo, the crowds were waiting, each of the hundreds of fans hoping to catch a glimpse of any celebrity as they entered the convention.

Jade's bodyguards, who knew enough to let Jade be when she's daydreaming, positioned themselves to protect her through the gauntlet of fans and reporters as she made her way it the convention, and the panels she was going to be on, as well as the hosting duties for her presentation of her next film.

Jade smiled a genuine smile at er assistant, before swapping out to her 'resting bitch face.' "You do that. People, time for dreaming is over. Time to face the reality I made, and hope I enjoy it this time." She shook her head. "I love this scifi chiz, and I'm still not gonna have much fun." With that the most famous of the Hollywood Arts gang stepped out of the car, flanked by her staff and bodyguards, and made her way into the convention center.

Cherie, meanwhile, had made a note. "Make miss West's fantasy come true, as much as is realistically possible."

:}

Okay, that was, with luck, almost cute. Maybe even fluffy for a moment there. Thoughts, comments, whatever, go ahead, make my day.


End file.
